


Don't Stop Believing

by americanKarkat (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Breif description of violence, Sad, bennefrost if you squint, but its okay, jamie gets beat up, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/americanKarkat
Summary: Jamie Bennett never stopped believing in the guardians. Not fully, at least.





	Don't Stop Believing

Jamie Bennett never stopped believing.

When he was eight years old, he became Jack Frost's first believer and the Guardian's last light. Although Jack never visited as often because there were definitely other countries that need snow, and in turn him, too. Jamie respected that. He didn't like it, but he respected it.

Skipping two years in the future to ten years old, Jamie started to falter, but never stopped. It helped that on his tenth birthday, the white haired Guardian of fun stopped by to give him a visit. They stayed up all night building snowforts and other various things. The newly made ten year old slept with a peaceful state of mind and woke up with the window slightly a jar, an eloquent box on his nightstand that wasn't there the night prior, and Jack missing. All good things end, he supposed.

By the time he was fifteen, believing in the Guardians wasn't some cute childhood dreamland anymore. The mere utterance of any of them made the person who said it be a child, as if that was a bad thing. It sure beat being grumpy and depressed all the time, didn't it?  
"Oi, Bennett!" Someone yelled out. Jamie guessed that it didn't. The brunet turned around and although he stood strong, he couldn't deny the slightly strong grip on the handles of his backpack.  
"What do you want?" He had asked.  
"Do you still believe in the Tooth Fairy?" Another taunted.  
"What about Santa Claus? Or-" a snort "the Easter Bunny?" Someone else gave, circling onto him.  
"Can't forget the Sandman," a voice from behind assisted. The first voice of the group, the leader, stood tall in front of Jamie as the rest of his group finished encircling the brunet.  
"Oh, but what was the other one? You would draw him all the time. James? Jake? Ah. I got it." A snap was given. "Frosty the Snowman." The group laughed in pure mockery as Jamie's grip tightened.  
"His name is Jack," he resisted, voice stronger than he's had since twelve years old. "Jack Frost. He's real." Once he said that, he felt a cold brush onto him, as if it was comforting him. It didn't last long before the group ganged up on him, beating the poor dude to a pulp. When the group was done, Jamie could only lay there in thought. *They* hadn't come to help.

When he was twenty, he met an amazing girl. She listened when Jamie spoke about the Guardians and the tale of the huge fight- yet the memory was depleting from his mind quickly. Not once did the black haired girl laugh at the boy, but rather towards the events that she found humourous. Jamie found himself not needing to think about the Guardians for his main source of happiness, but they were still definitely there with him. Maybe it was time for him to grow up.

Hitting twenty eight came with a lot of things. For one, he was married for three years. Another was that his beautiful adopted daughter turned eight a day or two after Easter- an important date in Jamie's subconscious, but he could never remember why. The brunet was headed towards her room when he heard two laughs- one loud and brilliant while the other was faint- almost like a ghost.  
"Emily?" He called out, opening the door. "Who are you laughing with?" He surveyed the room, but saw no one except for the girl. The mentioned girl looked to an empty space in contemplation.  
"Um..." A pang hit him in the chest as the scene from exactly eight years ago played out in his mind.  
'Um...' The eight year old boy sounded, watching in a still awe at the snow and the guardian. The white haired spirit had a cocky smirk upon his face and nodded his head towards the door as if he knew the parent wouldn't freak out.  
"Jack Frost?" both humans completed at the same time. Emily, the daughter, looked surprised.  
"Jamie?" The faint voice from before called, freezing the shell of his ear.  
"You can see him?" She asked, awestruck. Another pang hit him.  
"No, I... I think I'm too old," he admitted, tears welling in his eyes. "I used to, though... A long time ago." A tear slid down his cheek. "Where... Is he?" Emily pointed at where Jack was and Jamie tried to follow the line of sight. If he looked hard enough, he could see a faint outline of a familiar teen winter spirit. The grown brunet smiled, pain in his eyes.  
"Hey, Jack," came his soft voice. He was too old to see the familiar spirit. Too old to see, but he never stopped believing.

The present from when he was ten years old was never opened.


End file.
